24 Hours
by Shadowy Vixen
Summary: Things were quiet, until that day. What can happen in 24 hours? A lot, obviously. (Not based on that show w Keifer Sutherland... title may change due to this whole deal...)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it... and I'm poor. So... blah.  
  
AN: I want to thank my wonderful beta "moon-n-universe-goddess", without her... I'd be lost. So...  
  
yea.. Thanks. Sorry this is the first thing you've beta'd that actually got out there, lol. More will come..  
  
Once I finish that other story.   
  
XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue or "They Know"  
  
Hermione sat at the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place drinking a cup of coffee. She had the  
  
newest copy of the Daily Prophet. If she knew that in less than twenty-four hours she'd be in one of the  
  
largest battles the Wizarding world had yet seen, she might have done things differently. Or possibly  
  
not, seeing how little stock Hermione put into divination.  
  
Remus came running through the door, causing Hermione to jump in shock.  
  
She giggled a little, "Remus, you scared me..."  
  
"They know!" he interrupted her. She paled slightly, knowing exactly to what he was referring.  
  
"How much time do we have?"  
  
"Not long, grab a few things... but make it quick... they'll be here soon." He wiped his forehead,  
  
clearing the sweat that had started to bead there.  
  
She ran down the hallway, no longer having to worry about Mrs. Black, since they had taken  
  
her down shortly after Sirius' disappearance in the Department of Mysteries. They had feared this for  
  
some time. The Dark Lord had been getting more and more information on the Order. How was  
  
anyone's guess, since all the members were fiercely loyal.   
  
She had a bag already packed. A couple days clothing, paper, pens, and her wand were all  
  
stowed away in the case by the door to her bedroom. She hurried back to the kitchen where Remus  
  
waited patiently for her. They walked quickly out the backdoor. She walked quickly into his embrace  
  
and they apparated away as a group of Death Eaters descended upon 12 Grimmauld Place.   
  
XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX 


	2. Quite A Scare

Disclaimer: Still not mine... but JK said I could borrow them... honest!  
  
AN: 'Ello again. Hope you enjoyed the prologue and were all good little readers and did that review thing that I love so much, . If not... oh well, I'm bad too... I don't review anything if I don't have something constructive to say past, "This fic rules" whenever the story has 100 reviews. My baby, probably won't get near as many... but I can dream, can't I?  
  
Thank yous go out to moon-n-universe-goddess, my faithful beta.. Jenny for telling me to just do it, and Andy for telling me my writing doesn't suck and that I am a "self-hating writer." Thank you all..   
  
Thank you: dada-grl (my first review... yay!), J Black, and Rane2920072! Thank you for your kind words, that pushed me to ignore Harry Potter trivia... (to a degree... I'm only human, ) and finish this second chapter. Thank you!  
  
XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX  
  
Chapter 2: Preparing for War  
  
As soon as they arrived on the grounds, Hermione collapsed into Remus' arms. He wrapped his arm around her back, trying to hold her with only one arm so he could see if she was alright. Pushing her head back slightly, he brushed away the curls from her face to see that her eyes were closed.   
  
"God, no.." he breathed.   
  
He leaned over and wrapped his arm under her knees to carry her. Though she was nearly twenty one, she was still quite petit, so he was able to easily carry her to the castle. He ran up the path from the gates, praying the Death Eaters weren't on their heels. Noticing the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he knew she was still alive, but could not tell the extent of her injuries. 'Did they get off a curse before we apparated?' Speculation was futile. Something had happened though, of that he was sure. He had to squint as the sun slowly rose in front of them. The path was very rocky, and he had to carefully watch the ground or he would go tumbling with Hermione. He felt a burst of adrenaline course through him as he made it to the front steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Using his forward propulsion, he kicked open the door, sending a few splinters from around the lock mechanism flying inward. The school seemed to be in somewhat controlled chaos. The students looked as though they had just been to breakfast, but were now being herded out quickly by their prefects, the teachers, and the Head boy, Slytherin Graham Pritchard, and Head girl, Gryffindor Natalie McDonald, as quickly as possible.   
  
"Severus," he breathed, feeling how much the trip up from the gates had taken from him. 'He must have warned Albus,' he thought. He knelt down slowly, realizing he couldn't hold them both up anymore. He laid her down softly as he felt the adrenaline rush he had experienced come back against him tenfold.   
  
Professor McGonagall was the first to see them enter, she made her way quickly to them, trying to keep calm. The children were already chaotic, no need to have them panicking. She waved off several students who had started to move toward the two, and called out to Natalie to send someone for Madam Pomphrey. She kneeled across from Remus, waving her arms in front of his face to catch his attention. He seemed to momentarily snap out of it, and said, "Hermione... help her...Mi-," and then the blackness on the edge of his vision crashed over him.   
  
XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX  
  
Hospital Wing:  
  
About an hour later, Remus woke to find worried brown eyes staring into his. He nearly sprung from the bed. "We've got to–," he started.  
  
Hermione interrupted him, "First you must eat this," she handed him a chunk of chocolate, "Madam Pomphrey's orders," she finished in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but took it. "That woman has babied me since I was a schoolboy," he said quietly.  
  
"You were never a schoolboy," she said softly, laying her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beating while feeling his chest slowly rise and fall, "you were born forty, just like me." She chuckled half-heartedly.  
  
She started coughing slightly and he gave her a concerned glance. Holding up her hand, as if to deflect questions or concern, she grabbed the glass she had brought from her own bed over to Remus' and took a few sips. "Blah... that Reanimere potion tickles my throat."  
  
She laid her arms across his chest, bent at the elbow to where her wrists crossed and placed her chin across the top wrist. "So...," she started slowly, drawing out the word, "what happened?"  
  
"You first."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I fainted... I know, horrible right? Going to be involved in open war, and I can't even handle..."  
  
He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "It's alright... I made you panic." He looked away from her gaze.   
  
She shook her head insistently, "No... no, it wasn't you..."  
  
"Look," he shifted his body, pushing down the growing warmth in his chest, "I've got to go... help out."  
  
Hermione watched him fidget as she sat up straight in the chair she had occupied since she had been revived. She hadn't been sure how they had made it to the castle, but she knew that her life had been in Remus' hands. He had saved her and she had no idea how she would ever pay him back. He brought a hand up through his hair and she couldn't help but stare. She found herself falling for him the more she spent time with him.   
  
She waited for him to look her in the face before she leaned forward, capturing his face with her hands, gently placed her lips to his.  
  
XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX 


End file.
